


Anniversary

by LFN_Archivist



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFN_Archivist/pseuds/LFN_Archivist





	Anniversary

Nikita sits on the edge of a lake, in the park, near her apartment. She throws a pebble in the water and stares at the ripples. An image of Michael flashed in her mind. 

Nikita:(to herself) "Get out of my head"

She stares back into the ripples and slowly stands up. Michael:(walking towards her) "Nikita"

Nikita turns around and sees Michael but gives no sign of emotion.

Nikita: "What, Michael?"

Michael: "Come on" (grabbing her arm)

Nikita: "What is it?"

Michael: "We had a meeting. You weren't there and Operations is about ready to kill you"

Nikita: (stopping suddenly) "I was out"

Michael: "Where did you go?"

Nikita: "I had to get something for someone"

Michael: (looking into her eyes) "Who?"

Just as Nikita opens her mouth to answer, a shot rang through the air. Without a sound, Michael falls to the ground.

Nikita: (catching Michael) "Michael?"

Michael opens his eyes and stares at Nikita. Carefully, Nikita helped Michael up and helped him to her apartment. Inside her apartment, Nikita laid Michael on the bed. Blood is seeping through Michael’s shirt. Nikita cuts the shirt off and spies the bullet hole in his left shoulder.

Nikita: "The bullet passed through but you're bleeding too much. I need to stop the bleeding"

Michael closes his eyes.

Nikita: (striking his face) "Don't even think 'bout it"

Nikita picks up a needle and some thread, she had soaked in alcohol, and started to sow the hole close. Michael lets out a muffled scream of pain. After a few minutes the hole is sealed and the bleeding stops. Nikita cleans the remaining blood off of Michael and then covers Michael with a sheet. Nikita: (whispering) "Now you can sleep"

A knock startles Nikita and she runs to the door.

Carla: "Nikita? Are you home?"

Nikita: (opening the door) "Yeah"

Carla: "Did you hear that?"

Nikita: "Yeah" (looking back into the apartment) "Actually, it was my date. He got a little drunk and he hit his head."

Carla: "Your date?'

Nikita: "Yep"

Carla: "Okay. Tell him, I hope he feels better" (turning towards her apartment)

Nikita: "'right, bye" (closing the door)

Nikita walks back into the bedroom and sits at the foot of the bed. She stares at Michael for a long time. Nikita: (thinking) "Why was Michael shot? Who else knew I was at the park? How did Michael know? Well, I guess that gift will have to wait."

The night falls and Nikita is in the living room creating something new. Michael: (from other room) "Nikita?!"

Nikita jumps up and runs to the bedroom. Michael is still asleep. Nikita: "So, you dream too"

Two more hours pass and finally Nikita needs some sleep. She walks into the bathroom and changes into a nightgown. She walks back into the bedroom and stares at Michael.

Nikita: "I'm not sleeping on the couch. Not even for you Michael"

Nikita climbs into bed and stares at the ceiling. Then she turns over and closes her eyes.

Nikita: "Good night, Michael"

Michael opens his eyes and looks around. Then he looks at Nikita, who is still asleep. He moves a small strand of hair out of her face and stares at her beautiful face. He tries to get up but the pain in his shoulder stops him. He looks at the stitched-up shoulder and lets out a small smile. Michael: (staring at Nikita) "Nikita"

Nikita opens her eyes and stares at Michael with glazed eyes. She slowly sits up and stretches. Michael is still lying in bed.

Michael: "What happened?"

Nikita: (looking at his shoulder) "I don't know." (standing up) "You were talking to me one minute and the next I was sowing up your shoulder"

Nikita helps Michael up and she examines his shoulder. Michael stares at Nikita as she looks at his shoulder. Nikita notices Michael’s stare and stands up. Nikita: (walking to the closet) "You'll live"

Michael lets out a little smile and Nikita throws him a shirt.

Michael: "What's this for?"

Nikita: (walking back over to him) "I had to cut your shirt off"

Michael struggles to get the shirt on and Nikita starts to grin at the sight. Nikita: "Here. Let me help"

She gently pulls the shirt over his head and pulls his arms out. Michael catches her hand and stares into her eyes.

Michael: "Thank you"

Nikita slowly pulled her hand away and stood back.

Nikita: (walking into the bathroom) "We have to get you to the Med Center"

Nikita comes out a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jeans which had holes in them and a white shirt on. She walks over to Michael and takes his hand. She pulls him to his feet and she straightens his shirt. Nikita: "Come on"

The head towards the door and suddenly stops. Nikita: "Wait a minute"

She runs over to the couch and grabs a bag.

Michael: "What's that?"

Nikita: (smiling) "That's for me to know and you to find out"

They leave the apartment and soon arrive at the Section.

*******

Michael goes to the Med Center and Nikita goes to see Operations and Madeline. Madeline: "What happened?"

Nikita: "I don't know. One minute I was talking to him and the next thing I know, he's was lying on the ground."

Madeline: "When did this happen?"

Nikita: "Yesterday afternoon"

Operations: "Why didn't you bring him in sooner?"

Nikita: "He' had already lost a lot of blood and by the time we had gotten here, he'd be dead"

Madeline: "Why didn't you call us?"

Nikita: "I forgot"

Operations: "You FORGOT?!?"

Madeline: "Did anyone see this?"

Nikita: "No, it was too cold"

Madeline: "Are you sure you didn't forget anything?"

Nikita: "No, I told you everything"

Operations: " You may go"

Nikita: "Michael said we had a debriefing"

Madeline: "See Birkoff"

Nikita stands up and starts walking out the door. She pauses and then turns around.

Nikita: "When this is all over, I need to give you both something. Just remind me, alright"

Madeline: "Alright"

Nikita turns around and leaves the two wondering what was going on. Nikita strolls down the hallway to Birkoff's area.

Nikita: "What's up?"

Birkoff: "We got a transmission from an old friend of yours"

Nikita: "Really! Who?"

Birkoff: "Eric"

Flashes of images comes to Nikita. Images of a chance for freedom away from the Section."

Nikita: "Eric? I though the Section had him canceled"

Birkoff: "So did I. Guess he got away"

Nikita: "What does the message say ?

Birkoff: "I don't know. The only part that we can get to says, Nikita knows, the rest has a password that we can't break"

Nikita: "Getting rusty?"

Birkoff: "Do you think you can do any better"

Nikita: "I think I know what the password is"

Birkoff: "Go ahead" (sliding his chair away from the console)

Nikita typed in, FREEDOM, and the message was revealed. Birkoff: "I'll be d......"

A image of Eric popped up on the screen and Nikita stared in disgust. The left side of Eric's face was scared up and he wore a patch over his left eye"

Eric: "Hello, Nikita. As you can see...I'm not dead. The Section blew my car up and thought I was dead. But I'm not, am I. I take it you liked my gift. You know me shooting Michael. But that isn't important at this moment. I have something the Section wants. The crystal system. The words fastest communications system. I don't need it. But I know some powerful people that do. I'm willing to give it to the Section if they give me immunity and...you. If you agree to this, meet me at the following coordinates. And no tricks"

Birkoff: "Do you think the Section will agree?"

Nikita: "I know they will"

Nikita walks into Madeline's office.

Nikita: "You saw the message"

Madeline: "Yes, I did. Tell me one thing. Why does he want you?"

Nikita sat down in the chair and stared at Madeline.

Nikita: "You mean, you don't know?"

Madeline: "I wouldn't ask if I knew"

Nikita: "Eric was on surveillence. Well he watched me so much, he fell in love. Then he said he could get me out of the Section and I almost went with him"

Madeline: "Why didn't you?"

Nikita: "I knew the Section wouldn't let me go. If wasn't a hard choice"

Madeline: "Really?"

Nikita: "I learned a long time ago that I can never escape the Section. And that the only freedom I can ever have is when I'm killed or canceled."

Madeline: "You meet Eric at midnight. Be prepared."

Nikita stands up and leaves the room. She walks down the hall and into Walter’s office.

Walter: "Hey, sugar"

Nikita: "Hey, Walter" (sitting down on the table)

Walter: (stopping his work) "I heard you packed up Michael pretty good."

Nikita: "Thanks, Walter"

Walter: "Well, what can I do for you?"

Nikita: "I need something small. Something that can be hidden when being frisked"

Walter: "Here" (handing her a small gun)

Nikita takes the gun. Nikita stands up and walks towards the door. Nikita: "Bye, Walter"

Walter: "Wait a minute, sugar. Ops wants you wired."

Nikita: "Alright"

Nikita sits down and Walter weaves a transmitter into Nikita's hair. Walter: "There you go, sugar. Now with this transmitter you can do everything as you usually do, take showers, brush, comb, or anything else."

Nikita: "Thanks, Walter" (kissing his cheeks)

Walter: "Be careful, sugar, and come back in one piece."

Nikita walks to Operations' little perch"

Nikita: "You wanted to see me?"

Operations: "Yes, Madeline's told me about you and Eric."

Nikita: "So?"

Operations: "Do you feel you made the right choice?"

Nikita: "Sometimes yes and sometimes no."

Operations: "Are there more yes than no?"

Nikita: "Why do you care?"

Operations: "Because I was faced with the same dilemma."

Nikita: "Why did you choose to stay?"

Operations: "Where else is there to go?"

Nikita turns around and walks away.

Operations: "Nikita! We underestimated him once. You may not come back from this one. So I'm going to allow this, once. You can see him without being watched."

Nikita didn't even have to ask who HE was.

Nikita: "Thank you and just to let you know, there are more yes than no" Nikita leaves the room and walks down to Med Lab. Michael is asleep in the large white room. Nikita walks over to the bed and sits gently on the edge. She leans over and lightly touch her lips to his. She sits back up and runs her fingers through his tangled hair. Michael opens his eyes when he fells her touch. Nikita takes her hand out of his hair and stares into his beautiful eyes. Nikita: "Good bye, Michael"

Nikita stands up and starts to walk away. Michael grabs her hand and stops her from leaving.

Michael: "Where?"

Nikita: "Some place you can't follow"

Nikita brought Michael's hand up to her face and kissed his palm.

Michael: "What are you doing?"

Nikita: "Saying good-bye"

Nikita sat Michael's hand on her chest and sighed.

Nikita: "No matter what you think. You'll be right here."

Michael: "You know someone's watching"

Nikita: "No there isn't. Operations is letting me say good-bye to you in private"

Michael: "You're not coming back"

Nikita sits back on the bed. She leans over and whispers into his ear.

Nikita: "I will do everything it takes to come back.........to you"

As Nikita leans back, Michael catches her lips. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close to him. Nikita pulls out of Michael's grasp and stands up.

Nikita: "See you when I get back"

Nikita walks out the door and out of Michael's sight.

Michael: "Good-bye"

*******

Nikita stands in a dark alley way. Eric steps out of the shadows and walks towards Nikita.

Nikita: "Where is the crystal system?"

Eric: "Hello to you too, Nikita"

Nikita: "Where is it?"

Eric: "Some place safe"

Nikita: "You should know that there is nowhere safe in this world."

Eric: "You learn"

Eric steps towards Nikita with a gun pointed strait at her.

Eric: "You're going to die anyway, so why not?"

Nikita: "Why kill me?"

Eric: "You told them about my plan. That's why you didn't go with me. You the reason this happened."

(pointing at his face) "Here is what you seek. The crystal system is in locker 332 at the Newport Greyhound Station and the key is hidden somewhere where the Section can't find it."

Nikita: "You were free, so why do this?"

Eric: "You should know that the only way to be free is to be dead. So I'm setting you free."

Eric pulls the trigger and the bullet rips through Nikita's shoulder and the second hit her chest. Nikita falls to the ground and whispers.

Nikita: "Take.............him..........get........system.......med.........team"

Nikita closes her eyes and slips into the darkness. She opens her eyes and sees the familiar ceiling of the Med Lab. Nikita looks around and sees Operations standing against the wall.

Nikita: "How long?"

Operations: "Seven days"

Nikita: "Did we get what we wanted?"

Operations: "No, it wasn't there. He knew you were wired."

Nikita: "Smart guy"

Operations: "You can go home tomorrow"

Nikita: "Would you come to my apartment for dinner tomorrow night?"

Operations: "Sure"

Nikita: "And tell Madeline, Birkoff, Walter, and Michael to come too. Tell them they, all have to be there."

Operations: "Alright"

*******

Nikita sets the chicken down on the table and walks into her bedroom to get ready. Nikita pulls her shirt off and looks at herself in the mirror. Bandages cover the top half of her body. There is a knock on the door and Nikita opens the door to find Operations.

Nikita: "Operations?! You're early"

Operations: "I thought I could help"

Nikita: "Why?"

Operations: "For what you did with Steven, I am eternally grateful"

Operations walks in and stands at the counter.

Nikita: "You can get the Champaign out and get six glasses out of the cupboard. I have to go change"

Nikita walks up the stairs and back into the bedroom. She puts on a long turtle-neck dress. Operations sets the glasses on the table and set the Champaign in a bucket of ice. Nikita picks up the bag which she had carried to the Section. As she walks back into the livingroom, Nikita spies a package in the corner of the closet. Nikita stops and set the bag on the couch. She walks over to the closet and picks up the package. She opens the package and lets out a small smile.

Operations: "What is that?"

Nikita: "I'll show you later."

Nikita closes the package and sets it on the couch. there is another knock on the door and when Nikita opens it she sees Madeline, Birkoff, and Walter. Nikita lets them in and just and she goes to close the door Michael steps in. Nikita: "Good, you all came"

Everybody sits down at the table and Operations pour the Champaign. Nikita raises her glass.

Nikita: "To the first."

Madeline: "What's the first?"

Nikita: "Well, actually. It was six days ago but better late than never"

Walter: "What are you talking back, sugar?"

Nikita: "Four years ago, it was the first time I ever meet any of you. It was the first day of my life in the Section."

Michael: "It's our anniversary?"

Nikita nods and takes a sip of Champaign. They eat dinner and afterwards they sit down in the livingroom. Walter and Birkoff sit in the two big red chairs, Operations and Madeline sit on the couch, Michael sits on the chair he brought from the table and Nikita sits on the floor. Nikita hands each of them a beautifully wrapped box. Each of them took turns opening their gifts. Madeline opens her box and pulls out a gorgeous diamond necklace. Madeline: "Thank you, Nikita. It's lovely"

Walter opens his box and smiles.

Walter: "Now I can see you every day at any time." (holding up a picture frame with a picture of Nikita inside)

Birkoff starts to laugh as he sees his present.

Birkoff: "You are such a brat. I don't need a health book"

Nikita: "You do if your going to keep eating all that candy"

Michael opens his box and as usual, his face is expressionless. In the box lies a book with the title 'Romeo and Juliet'. Michael opens the book and sees a note the note reads, MICHAEL COME BACK AN HOUR AFTER EVERYBODY LEAVES.

Michael closes the book and stares at Nikita.

Michael: "Thank you"

Nikita nods and now it's Operations' turn. Operations opens the box and picks up the stress ball. Everyone stars laughing, even Michael. Nikita: "Every little bit helps. But seriously, this one's yours"

Nikita hand Operations the package. Operations open the box and stares in amazement.

Operations: "How did you get this?"

Nikita: "I think he left it here for you to find when I was dead"

Michael: "What is it?"

Operations: "The crystal system"

Walter: "That's a hell of a gift"

The night ends and everybody has left. Nikita lies down on the couch and closes her eyes. A gentle tap on her door wakes her. Nikita opens the door and Michael walks in. Michael: "What do you want"

Nikita walks away and lies back down on the couch.

Nikita: "A life, a family, what about you?"

Michael walks over to Nikita and sits on the couch.

Michael: "You..........you and you alone"

Nikita: "I take it you liked my gift"

Michael: "Life is like a giant book and we can't change how the story goes, all we can do is play our roles"

Nikita: "So do we live happily ever after or is this a tragedy?"

Michael: "I guess we just have to find out"

Nikita raises her head and captures Michael's lips. Michael pulls away and lets out a smile.

Michael: "Happy anniversary"

Michael pulls Nikita in for another kiss. Tonight the story ends with a happy ending.


End file.
